Reunión
by Preciousmele
Summary: Después de su gira con Stressmann Cha Yoo Jin espera encontrar a una atribulada y lánguida Naeil esperándolo, en cambio encuentra a un torbellio liada con dos gigantes rubios
Naeil Cantabile

Reunión

mi primer fanfiction

los personajes no me pertenecen

Capitulo 1

Cha Yoo-jin esperaba apoyado relajadamente en el auto, era un dia de verano precioso en Praga, el sol brillaba y una ligera brisa corría haciendo soportable el calor, todo era paz y tranquilidad, mirando su reloj aspiro unas ultimas bocanadas antes de que Naeil , o el fin de la paz, saliera de clases.

Sonrió pensando en su cara cuando lo viera, su vuelo se suponía que llegaba de noche pero por suerte lo pudo adelantar, quería saber cómo le iba a esa chica suya, la gira con Stressman había durado ya tres meses, agotadores, desafiantes y estremecedores tres meses, quien le dijera que la parte más dura no iba a ser controlar al viejo verde sino extrañar a Seolball?

Claro que habían hablado seguido pero las últimas semanas ella estaba cada vez más parca, cuando preguntaba le decía que todo iba bien pero no estaba muy seguro de eso, era duro, apenas se habían instalado cuando él tuvo que irse y dejarla sola para que se enfrentara a sus clases y su nuevo entorno, al menos había aprendido alemán a una velocidad impresionante, lo dejo mareado ese portentoso oído. Así que aquí estaba esperando por ella en el parque a la vuelta del conservatorio.

Antes de verla oyó su voz, giro su cabeza para localizarla cuando su mandíbula cayó hasta el piso, esa era la misma chica que sonaba tan aletargada por teléfono? La misma chica por la que tuvo de aguantar las burlas de Stressman por tomar un vuelo antes? Qué le había pasado a la chica que vino con él? Porque allí delante era otra. Otra diferente que iba abrazada por un gigante rubio y musculoso, quién era ese tipo y con qué derecho abrazaba a su chica?!

Con la furia deformando sus hermosas facciones se encamino a enfrentarse a la parejita cuando un segundo espécimen masculino se les unió abrazando al par, Nae-il rió agachándose por la cintura mientras el par de gigantes rubios compartían un beso. Eso lo dejó paralizado, no por el beso después de todo Ma Soo Min era parte de su grupo en la escuela, sino por el alivio. Por supuesto que ella no se había olvidado de él y enamorado de otro. No su Seolball , después de todo ella lo había seguido desde que se conocieron.

Dejo que su mirada la recorriera y allí fue que su corazón perdió el ritmo, en lugar de su acostumbrado estilo estaba usando… o más precisamente no estaba usando…. De donde saco la enana esas piernas? Sí, no eran kilométricas como las de Chae Do Kyung su ex novia, pero eran torneadas y perfectamente proporcionadas a su tamaño y las podía ver gracias a ese pedacito azul que apenas la tapaba, al menos usaba una blusa blanca con mangas largas y amplias que flotaba a su alrededor y llegaba apenas a rozar esos benditos shorts y un sombrerito a la moda, unas gafas enormes ocultaban sus ojos pero no había nada que tapara su enorme sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta y regañaba cariñosamente a la pareja.

-Vamos chicos, menos arrumacos y mas pensar en mi problema! Prometieron ayudarme a encontrar algo perfecto para seducir a mi novio.- dijo mientras daba pasitos hacia atrás

-Qué vas a hacer qué a quién?- susurro en el oído de Nae-il

El par se apresuró a jalar a su amiga que se había quedado paralizada y lanzarle un par de miradas letales que en el fondo agradeció, le gustaba que tuviera quien la protegiera pero ese era su trabajo ahora que estaban juntos de nuevo

Nae-il no podía creer a sus oídos , se dio la vuelta y se lanzó a los brazos de Cha Yoo Jin enterrando la cara en su pecho y estableciendo un abrazo de acero

-Sumbae – susurró, sin poder creerlo- regresaste!

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, lo había extrañado taaanto.

Yoo Jin la abrazo por una vez sin protestar por estar en público, había pasado tanto tiempo sin verla, realmente no creyó que la iba a extrañar tanto.

Después de un instante se recompuso y poniendo las manos en sus hombros trato de separarla

Suficiente, me estas asfixiando.

Sumbae ha sido tanto tiempo.

Quieres quedarte aquí o regresar a casa?

Ella se aparto reluctante pero inmediatamente se colgó de su brazo y levanto la mirada para enfrentar a sus amigos

El segundo gigante lo barrió con la mirada y abanicándose le dijo – asumo que eres el novio viajero?

Chica no exagerabas, que suerte tienes- espeto el primero.

Nae-il sólo sonrió a sus amigos – les dije que era muy guapo!

Hola, soy Cha Yoo Jin, se presentó el director extendiendo la mano libre

Sumbae ellos son mis amigos Bastian y Michel, estudiamos juntos, bueno Bastian y yo y Michel es gerente de un club nocturno.

Por lo que tengo tiempo libre en las mañanas para vigilar a este par- murmuro Michel extendiendo la suya.

Oh? – inquirió el director con una mala sensación en el estomago.

No es nuestra culpa – exclamaron a dúo el llamado par.

Debo preguntar?

No, déjalo así, es mejor para tu paz mental

Creo que no ,pensó el director, no importa, después se lo sonsacaré a la enana.


End file.
